


A Study In Something Different

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some moments out of Vanessa Ives' life, written into short ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study In Something Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in 1x5 "Closer Than Sisters".

Most people wouldn't survive an encounter with the pure evil. At least they wouldn't get out still sane.  
Vanessa Ives had something dark lurking inside her, it's always been there and one day it decided to show itself.  
She met the devil one feverish night filled with hallucinations and hatred and sex.  
The next day he rose from her bed just as he did in her dream like experience in the other world.  
She found her mother then. She can't remember what she felt that moment no matter how hard she tries.  
When she's honest, she doesn't remember much. She remembers Sir Malcolm Murray who was only a facade behind which the devil himself hid.  
Their encounter didn't drove her deeper into madness, into illness, it gave her strength, it healed her.  
There was something dark within herself, she knew that. Or was she herself the dark already?


End file.
